


Gift Receipt

by Strozzzi (butmicoooool)



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Eddie Brock, Bottom Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Humor, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Humor, THEY SWITCHED SOMEHOW?, Top Eddie Brock, Top Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 14:38:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17225912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butmicoooool/pseuds/Strozzzi
Summary: “You are being a terrible gift,” Venom says. The tendril lifts Eddie up and brings him crashing onto Venom. Eddie lands with his hands on Venom’s shoulders.“Yeah, well, there’s no gift receipt, darling,” Eddie says, when he catches his breath. “No refunds or exchanges.”“Hmmm,” Venom gets that thoughtful look again. “You are one of a kind limited edition, Eddie, I would never try to return you.”





	Gift Receipt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nat_cat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nat_cat/gifts).



> Me: *Shows up five days late with christmas fic*  
> Me: Oh, did y'all want some PORN? 
> 
> I threw everything at the wall and this is what stuck.

 

It’s the middle of the afternoon on December 24th, so of course the city is crowded. Eddie knew - he _knew_ \- they shouldn’t have taken the bus. He should have fucking walked, but as they were walking past the bus stop the bus pulled up - it was just _right there._ So of course he got on, tapped his travel pass, then was immediately confronted with a throng of people. They were packed in like sardines at a rock concert. Eddie worms his way through the crowd and manages to maneuver himself so he’s facing the window, and his back is to the rest of the passengers.

 

He should feel uncomfortable and trapped, but feeling the press of strangers around him, touching him, not knowing what’s happening - what’s being _done_ to Eddie. 

 **"This situation excites you."** Venom says, voice almost clinical in the back of Eddie’s mind.

 _Your cock in my ass excites me._ Eddie thinks back.

 **"It is not technically a cock. I would class it more as a tentacle."** Venom says, because he’s spent too much time watching late night TV and picked up a terrible sense of humor.

_Yeah, well, whatever it is can you fucking move it already._

**"Oh-- you want me to fuck you?** **Here?"** Venom is a little hesitant, but he moves inside of Eddie, just pushing in a little deeper. Eddie barely bites back his moan at the feeling of it. " **You want me to fuck you while you’re surrounded by all these people?"**

Eddie nods. He’s biting down hard on his bottom lip, afraid to open his mouth because he knows he’ll start begging for it out loud.

**"You are so greedy for my cock--"**

_Technically not a cock_

**"But you like it when I call it my cock"** Venom moves in earnest now. He can’t pull out too much, but he can press in impossibly deeper, stretch Eddie impossibly wider.  
  
**"I’ve been inside you all day, filling you up all morning, and still you want more"** The inky blackness that’s been acting as cock cage finally releases. Eddie hisses in relief. Then the tendrils wrap around his now hard dick, and tease his slit. **"You want me to fill you up with my cum infront of all these people. It’s just a shame none of them will know how good a slut you are for me, Eddie."**

One more stroke of his dick and that’s all it takes for Eddie to come, spilling into the tendril in his pants.  And Venom is spilling into him too, filling him, so much he can feel it heavy in his stomach. **"And you’re going to keep it there until we get home."** ****  
  
“Yessir,” Eddie slurs, out loud. He’s grinning wildly at the fogged up window, sees a suspiciously toothy reflection smile back.

  


//////////////////////////////////

 

They get home, and the door isn’t even fully closed behind them before Eddie is ripping his clothes. Usually if Eddie is being clumsy and about to fall Venom will subtly take over to correct their course.

But not this time.

Eddie almost has his shirt off, but his arms are stuck in it over his head. He goes to toe off his shoes, but trips taking the second one off and, unable to balance himself with his arms, falls face first onto the floor. Venom does cushion his fall, but also manifests a head and torso so he can laugh at Eddie.

 

“Don’t be mean,” Eddie pouts from the inside of his shirt. “Help me.” 

He’s sprawled out on his back, one shoe still on, arms restrained above his head, chest exposed.

**"I think I’ll help myself--"**

“Huh?”

**"--to a slice of beef cake"**

 

It’s Eddie’s turn to laugh now, and Venom uses this as a distraction to get his hands on and around Eddie. He takes the t-shirt off, but immediately replaces it with tendrils that wrap around Eddie’s wrists. Venom sends more tendrils to wrap around Eddie’s chest, legs, until his whole body is criss-crossed in black tendrils, and he’s completely pinned to the floor. The floor is cold on Eddie’s back, but the second he thinks that thought, Venom sends a puddle of blackness beneath him to cushion him.

Eddie is impossibly hard again, Venom leaves his jeans on. He’s formed so he’s straddling Eddie’s legs, just under him.

“Oh, I’m really, ugh, pinned down,” Eddie says.

**“Yes.”**

“I--,” he tries in vain to move his arms. “I can’t move at all.”

**_"Yes.”_ **

  
Venom grabs Eddie’s crotch in one big hand and squeezes.

  
“Oh fuck--” Eddie moans. Venom’s grip is on just the right side of painful.  

 **“It is Christmas, time for me to unwrap my present.”** Venom uses his hands to free Eddie’s dick, red and leaking.

  
Eddie can move his head just enough to look down, and see that Venom has tied a tendril in a bow around his dick.

  
“ **I must have been very good this year, to receive such a magnificent gift.”** Venom says.

“Is that a bow on my dick?”  
  
**“A well wrapped present shows you care,”** Venom positions himself over Eddie’s hardness.

 **“I have made my hole nice and tight for you,”** Venom says. **“Do you like it?”**

Eddie is completely immobilized, can’t even nod, but chokes out a desperate _yeah._

Venom’s tentacles pressing down on him from everywhere. The heat and the _tightness_ around his cock is so intense, but Venom isn’t moving. He just sits there on Eddie’s cock, watching Eddie squirm beneath him.

  
“Venom, fuck, fuck,” Eddie pants. “Please, _fuck,_ please move.”  
  
**“What’s the password?”**  

“What?” Eddie’s voice cracks.

 **“What is the password?”** Venom’s grin is dangerously wide, teeth glinting.

“Oh my fucking god, V, just fucking, _fuck me,”_ Eddie feels like he’s going to start crying if Venom doesn’t start moving.

 **“Eddie, think,”** Venom brings his hands forward to touch Eddie’s chest. **“What do you say when you give someone a gift on Christmas?”**

“Wh- what?” Eddie blinks up at Venom, feels saliva drip onto his face.

  
Venom pulls off of Eddie’s dick slowly, rising until just the very tip of it is still inside.

 **“What’s the password?”**  

“Open sesame?” Eddie says. 

**“No.”**

“I love you?” 

**“I love you too, but no.”**

“Give me a clue, Venom, _please-_ ”

**“What do you say when you give someone a gift on Christmas?”**

“Merry Christmas?”

 **“Merry Christmas to you, too!”** Venom sinks back down, _hard,_ and starts to ride Eddie.

  
Eddie can only lie back and take it as Venom’s wet heat moves above him. It’s perfect, it always is. Venom’s fingers claw at Eddie’s chest, teasing along his collarbone and his nipples. His hands are cold and almost slick against Eddie’s hot, sweaty skin. The tentacles wrapped around Eddie shuck his sweat, keep him cool and make sure he isn’t uncomfortable as Venom rides him closer and closer to the edge.  
  
“I’m gonna-,” Eddie gasps. And Venom can feel it, the pleasure building up in Eddie, his desperate aching for it.

  
But, not desperate enough.

  
“Veno-,” Eddie chokes on his own breath. He’s there - he’s there and he’s coming but then suddenly he’s not? It just, _stops._  

“What?” he says breathlessly, looking up at Venom.

 **“Do I really have to do all the work?”** Venom pouts.

“You’re the one that tied me up!” Eddie would have kicked Venom if he wasn’t bound.

 **“Hmm,”** Venom sits back, still on Eddie’s dick. He brings his hand to his chin and looks thoughtful for a moment. Eddie thinks he might actually die from this.

 **“OK then,”** Venom nods.  
  
“Ok what?” Eddie says. “What are you- oh my _god.”_ Eddie moans as Venom dismounts.

  
Then Venom picks Eddie up, and throws him over his shoulder. As he carries Eddie to the bed the tentacles around him slip free and away. He sets Eddie down so that he is standing. Then, Venom flings himself onto the bed, he puts his hands behind his head and spreads his legs.

“Do you want me to fuck you?” Eddie laughs.  
  
Venom just looks at him, flicks his tongue out to lick his teeth.

“What if I refuse to fuck you, huh?” Eddie says. Eddie wraps a hand around his cock and starts to stroke himself, fast and short. “What if I just make you watch, I won’t even put on a show, I’m already so close, I’m gonna-” The black tendril that still connected Eddie and Venom suddenly travels up and wraps around Eddie’s waist.    
  
**“You are being a terrible gift,”** The tendril lifts Eddie up and brings him crashing onto Venom. Eddie lands with his hands on Venom’s shoulders.  
  
“Yeah, well, there’s no gift receipt, darling,” Eddie says, when he catches his breath. “No refunds or exchanges.”

 **“Hmmm,”** Venom gets that thoughtful look again. **“You are one of a kind limited edition, Eddie, I would never try to return you.”** ****  
****  
“Aww, V, that’s-”  
  
**“I will let your value increase for a few years and then sell you on eBay for a large profit.”** ****  
****  
“Oh my god, ok, shut up, I’m going to fuck you now” Eddie says, but Venom is smiling and Eddie is smiling and they’re laughing, too. Eddie is trying to line himself up with Venom’s hole but they’re laughing too much, so he just rests his forehead on Venom’s chest and lets the love and happiness wash over them.  
  
Venom wraps his arms and legs around Eddie, and pulls him in. Venom lets out a rumbling moan as Eddie’s cock sinks into him. Now Eddie is the one pinning Venom down, hands on his shoulders pressing Venom into the bed, hips snapping into Venom roughly, desperately. Venom just clings to Eddie as he’s fucked, so, so thoroughly fucked.  
  
“You ready for your gift?” Eddie’s voice is deep, rough. “You gonna take it?”  
  
Venom is shaking, almost coming apart from how good Eddie feels moving inside him. He can’t talk, can’t think, can only make a needy gurgling sound in the back of his throat. Eddie is _ploughing_ into him. Venom has got to admit, the bastard knows how to fuck.

 **“Eddie,** **_Eddie,_ ** **”** he whines helplessly.  
  
“Just, take it, love,” Eddie grunts “Just-” and they’re both coming, Eddie spilling into Venom who just takes it and takes it. For a brief second, Eddie is consumed by him - just completely swallowed up in the blackness, nothing but their love and bliss shocking through him.  
  
Then he falls face first onto the bed with a dull _thump,_ a small blob of black goo resting contentedly on his head.

 **"Merry Christmas, Eddie."**  
  
“It’s only Christmas Eve,” Eddie yawns, flipping onto his back. He plucks Venom from his head and settles him on his chest. Eddie pets him absentmindedly. His eyes fall shut and he starts to drift into a post-coital slumber.  
  
**“Exactly,”** Venom purrs. **“Wait till you see what I have planned for tomorrow.”**  
  
“Oh, fuck,” Eddie’s eyes snap open.  
  
**“Just answer me one question,”** Venom shifts, and suddenly his whole big form is looming over Eddie.  
  
“What?” Eddie’s voice is barely a whisper.

**“Have you been naughty or nice?”**

  
  


 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I can't gift a work to an entire server, so nat will have to accept it on all y'all behalf. But, seriously, I love the Symbrock Squad Discord with every kinky fiber of my kinky soul. MERRY CHRISIS, MONSTERFUCKERS. 
> 
> (if you want to join the server, let me know and I will send u an invite) 
> 
> Kudos, Comments, Keysmashes are all accepted, appreciated, and LOVED.


End file.
